KyuMin's Story
by Mochi Lyly
Summary: Kesalahpahaman terjadi diantar KyuMin.. Summary apa ini? . #plakk *gak bisa bikin summary**pundung*


Author : Cho Soohyun (MochiLyly)

Length : One Shoot

Rated: T to M

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin  
And other cast

Warning: Boy X Boy, YAOI, typo sana sini. Don't Like, Don't read!

Sinar matahari sudah masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar mereka. Tetapi kedua namja itu masih nyenyak dengan tidur mereka tanpa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang sudah memanggil mereka untuk bangun. Dan suara ponsel lah yang mengusik tidur mereka. Namja yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari namja yang satunya terbangun dan mengangkat ponselnya. "Yeobseyo?" Tanyanya malas. "Ne arraseo" katanya singkat dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namja tinggi itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap namja yang sedang dipeluknya dan mengelus pipinya. Namja yang masih tertidur itu, Lee Sungmin, lebih tepatnya Cho Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

Merasa terusik, Sungmin mulai membuka matanya. "Morning bunny Ming." Sapa Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Hanya sekedar mengecup, jika lebih dari ini mungkin akan menjadi pagi yang panjang bagi kedua namja ini. "Eung~ Morning Kyunnie." Sapa Sungmin dan mengulas senyum. Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamar mereka. "Kyu~ ini sudah pukul 7. Dan kau belum juga bersiap-bersiap pergi ke kantor." Kata Sungmin dan mencubit pelan hidung Kyuhyun. "Ming~ Entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Seharian ini dan hanya bersamamu." Kata Kyu dan memainkan rambut halus Sungmin. "Tapi Kyu~ Appa kan sudah memberimu tanggung jawab ini. Jad_" "Arra arra. Bilang saja kau tidak mau bersamaku." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin dan membuang mukanya. "Aish.. Bukan begitu Kyu~ Nanti malam kan bisa. Lagian besok kan juga hari Minggu. Jangan marah donk Kyu~" Kata Sungmin manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun selalu kalah dengan sikap menggemaskan Sungmin. Kyu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan mengelus pipinya. "Arra. Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Kata Kyu dan mulai menyibakkan selimutnya. "Eum! Aku siapkan sarapan." Sungmin pun beranjak dari kasur.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun pergi menuju dapur dan melihat Bunny Ming nya sedang memasak. Kyu pun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Ah, Kyu~ Sudah siap ya. Changkaman. Sebentar lagi selesai." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. "Arra Ming~ Jangan terburu-buru. Nanti jarimu terluka." Kata Kyuhyun yang memerhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memotong Strawberry dari meja makan.

"Ahh!" Dan benar saja. Dengan panik Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Melihat jari Sungmin yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Sudah kubilang hati-hati." Kata Kyu dan menghisap jari Sungmin. Berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar dari jari Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengambil kotak obat dan mencari Handiplast. "Mian Kyuh~" Sesal Sungmin. "Kenapa minta maaf heum? Gwaenchana. Lain kali hati-hati Ming." Kata Kyuhyun dan membalut jari Sungmin yang terluka dengan Handiplast.

"Arra Kyu.." Kata Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil. Sungmin kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

10 menit kemudian, Sungmin selesai memasak dan menatanya di meja makan. Nasi goreng dan Jus strawberry. Mereka makan dalam diam. "Eum.. Kyuh~" Panggil Sungmin pelan. "Hemm?" Sahut Kyu singkat. "Nanti siang, mau kubawakan bekal?" Tanya Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Eh? Tumben." Kata Kyuhyun dan membalas tatapan Sungmin. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jadinya Kyu mau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. "Tentu saja mau Ming. Kenapa tiba-tiba heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan sikap Sungmin akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin menjadi manja dan sikapnya semakin menggemaskan. Ditambah tubuhnya semakin berisi dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin melahapnya setiap hari. "Mollayo. Hanya ingin Kyuh~ Ya sudah nanti jam makan siang akan kuantarkan ke kantor." Kata Sungmin dan tersenyum senang. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sungmin membekap mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Suara aneh terdengar dari kamar mandi. Karena khawatir, Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek.. Hoek.." Sungmin terus muntah. Tetapi tidak ada yang keluar, hanya air. "Gwaenchana Ming?" Tanya Kyu dan mengurut tengkuk Sungmin. "Ne gwaenchana." Sungmin menjawab lemas. "Sebaiknya istirahat ne? Atau kita ke dokter?" Kata Kyuhyun khawatir. "Ani. Gwaenchana. Mungkin salah makan atau masuk angin. Tidak usah sampai ke dokter." Kata Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Ming.. Pasti bukan salah makan. Buktinya isi perutmu tidak keluar." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan dibahas lagi Kyuh~ Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Nan Gwaenchana." Kata Sungmin dan menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya. "Haish.. Arra Ming~" Kata Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin kembali ke meja makan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Kyu bersiap berangkat ke kantor. "Ming, istirahatlah. Sebaiknya makan siangnya tidak usah lagi." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat suka mengelus pipi Sungmin yang halus seperti kapas. "Aku tetap akan mengantarkan makan siang ke kantormu. Jadi, jangan pergi makan diluar. Makanan siap saji itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Pesan Sungmin dan membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun. "Arra. Aku pergi dulu. Saranghae!" Seru Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sebelum dia pergi.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Sungmin belum juga datang. "Mungkin sebentar lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun yang setia menunggu Sungmin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun mengira itu Sungmin. "Masuk." Dan yang datang bukanlah Sungmin. Tapi Seohyun, Seo Joohyun. Senyum Kyuhyun menghilang seketika. "Annyeong oppa." Sapa Seohyun dan tersenyum mentel. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang." Kata Seohyun dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kotak bekal itu. "Aku tidak butuh." Kata Kyu acuh dan fokus kepada ponselnya. "Tapi ini makanan kesukaanmu oppa." Kata Seohyun dan menghampiri meja Kyuhyun. "Cih, sok tau sekali. Pergi sekarang atau aku akan memanggil satpam untuk menyeretmu keluar." Kata Kyuhyun dan menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan sinis.

"Ani. Sebelum oppa memakan bekal yang kubawakan." Kata Seohyun dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kyu terbuka.

Perasaan shock, sedih, kacau, marah, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu dirasakan oleh Cho Sungmin yang sedang berada diambang pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hiks.. Kyuh~" Tangisan itu akhirnya terdengar. Sebelum Kyu menghampiri Sungmin, Sungmin berlari keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kotak bekalnya.

"Ming!" Seru Kyuhyun dan mengejar Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin. "Ming, dengarkan dulu." Kata Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata Sungmin. "Hiks.. Lepaskan Kyu! Hiks.. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu. Aku butuh waktu.. Hiks.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menangis. Kyu yang mengerti perasaan Sungmin pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. "Arraseo. Tapi kuharap kamu pulang kerumah dan istirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Akan kujelaskan nanti." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya dan yeoja sinting itu masih ada diruangannya. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Belum puas hah?!" Kyuhyun membentak Seohyun. "Tentu saja belum puas. Oppa belum memakan masakanku." Kata Seohyun dan tersenyum SOK manis.

"Heh, yeoja gila. Jangan harap aku akan memakan masakan mu itu! Sekarang, keluar atau akan kupanggil satpam untuk menyeretmu!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. "Aku heran deh oppa. Kau itu pintar, tampan, dan kaya. Tetapi oppa lebih memilih seorang namja menjadi istrimu daripada seorang yeoja. Kelak bagaimana keturunan oppa?" Kata Seohyun meremehkan.

#BRAKK!

Kyuhyun mengebrak mejanya. "Kau tak mengerti! Lebih baik aku dikatai tidak normal tetapi aku bahagia! Daripada aku hidup didampingi yeoja bejat sepertimu!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Seohyun dengan keras dan menyeret Seohyun keluar dari ruangannya. "Kupastikan kau tidak bisa datang kesini lagi. Dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!" Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke ruangannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Sungmin hanya duduk diam, melamun. "Gwaenchana Ming?" Tanya Kibum. Ya, sekarang Sungmin berada dirumah SiBum. "Eh, gwaenchana Bummie." Jawab Sungmin. "Ada yang salah. Pasti ada masalah kan?" Tanya Kibum lagi. "Hiks.. Bummie.." Isak Sungmin dan memeluk Kibum. "Wae hyung? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Kibum dan mengelus punggung Sungmin. "Hiks.. Kyunnie.. Kyunnie dipeluk seorang yeoja di kantornya hiks.. Dan Kyunnie cuma diam tanpa menolaknya. Hiks.." Isak Sungmin.

"Jinjjayo? Hyung salah paham mungkin." Kibum berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. "Ta-tapi itu jelas Bummie~ Hiks.." Sungmin semakin terisak. "Hyung~ Bummie yakin Kyu gak begitu. Cobalah mendengar penjelasannya." Saran Kibum dan terus mengelus punggung Sungmin. Tangisan bayi mengusik pembicaraan Kibum dan Sungmin. "Ah, sebentar hyung." Kata Kibum dan kekamarnya.

"Hiks.. Kyunnie~" Sungmin terus saja menangis. Karena lelah menangis, Sungmin pun tertidur.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat bekerja. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Sungmin. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4. 2 jam lagi Kyuhyun baru bisa pulang. Seorang namja tinggi masuk ke ruangannya. "Kyu, aku pulang duluan hari ini. Aku mau membantu Bummie menjaga Donghwa dan Hyejoon." Namja itu, Choi Siwon. "Arra hyung." Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Annyeong Bummie." Sapa Siwon saat sampai dirumah. "Ah, annyeong. Sudah pulang ne?" Kata Kibum melirik Siwon sebentar lalu kembali sibuk menyelimuti Sungmin yang tertidur disofa dan mengompres dahi Sungmin.

"Eh, ada Minnie hyung. Wae?" Tanya Siwon. "Minnie hyung ada masalah sama Kyuhyun. Mungkin Minnie hyung lelah menangis sampai tertidur. Dan sekarang Minnie hyung demam." Jelas Kibum. "Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Kyuhyun ya." Kata Siwon dan mengambil ponselnya.

Setelah menghubungi Kyuhyun, Siwon memeluk Kibum dari belakang. "Chagi~ Kamu hari ini sibuk ya? Istirahat yang banyak." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kibum. "Ahh~ Wonnie.. Menyingkirlah sebentar~ tolong lihat Donghwa dan Hyejoon dikamar." Titah Kibum dan memegang pipi Sungmin. "Masih panas." Gumamnya. "Arraseo." Jawab Siwon singkat dan langsung ke kamar.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah SiBum diketuk oleh seseorang. Kibum yang tau pasti siapa orang itu langsung membukakan pintu. "Hyung, mana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat. "Aish~ masuklah dulu." Kata Kibum dan membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Kyuhyun segera masuk dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa, Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya. Panas. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung demam. Tadi dia menangis sampai ketiduran. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Minnie hyung bilang kau dipeluk seorang yeoja dan kau tidak menolak pelukan yeoja itu." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar. "Bukannya tidak menolak. Ming salah paham. Saat yeoja bejat itu memelukku Minnie datang." Kyuhyun menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Hyung, kalau begitu aku pamit ya. Mian merepotkan dan gomawo sudah menjaga Minnie hyung." Sambung Kyuhyun dan menggendong Sungmin ala bridal. "Ne. Jaga Minnie hyung sampai baik." Pesan Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun pulang. "Arra hyung. Annyeong!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan memacu mobilnya menuju rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin dikasur mereka, menyelimuti Sungmin dan mengambil air hangat serta obat-obatan. Kyuhyun juga menyiapkan bubur instant untuk makan malam Sungmin. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Sungmin sudah duduk bersandar dikasur dan melamun.

"Ming~" Panggil Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Kyunnie~" Panggil Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut. Sungmin ingin melupakan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchanayo? Mukamu pucat Ming." Tanya Kyuhyun dan memegang dahi Sungmin. "Panasnya sudah turun." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana Kyuh~" Sungmin memenjamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun di dahi nya. "Ah, baguslah. Sekarang makan bubur, makan obat lalu istirahat arra?" Kata Kyuhyun dan mulai menyendokkan sesuap bubur untuk Sungmin. "Aku tidak lapar Kyu~ nanti saja ne?" Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Arra Ming. Tapi tetap harus makan ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk.

Hening~ "Ming, soal tadi siang_" "Sudah Kyu jangan dibahas. Sudah kulupakan." Potong Sungmin dengan nada datar. "Ming~ dengarkan dulu.." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam. "Yeoja itu membawakanku bekal. Dan dia memaksaku untuk memakan bekalnya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Bukankah makanan luar tidak bagus untuk kesehatan?" Canda Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Dan dengan tiba-tiba dia memelukku tepat kau membuka pintu ruang kerjaku Ming. Sekarang sudah jelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Matamu bengkak Ming. Kita butuh liburan. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pantai?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Mau! Sudah lama gak ke pantai. Besok ya? Tapi masa ke pantainya cuma sehari?" Kata Sungmin sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Kita perginya 1 minggu Minnie chagie~" Kata Kyuhyun dan mencium Sungmin sekilas. "Eh? Jadi, pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sungmin dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Aku akan ambil cuti. Tenang saja dan nikmati liburanmu Ming~ aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi arra? Sampai matamu bengkak seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Arra Kyunnie~" Kata Sungmin manja dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin dan memegang dahi Sungmin. "Masih panas Ming~ makan dan setelah itu istirahat. Sini biar Kyu suapin." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengambil bubur buatannya tadi. Kyuhyun menyendokkan bubur itu ke mulutnya dan langsung menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan menciumnya. Menyalurkan semua makanan dari mulutnya ke mulut Sungmin dengan ciuman panas itu.

"Eumphhh~ Kyunnie~" Desah Sungmin dan mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. "Wae heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan ber-smirk-ria. "Ah, ani. Hehe biar Ming makan sendiri aja." Kata Sungmin berusaha merebut mangkok bubur itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyu yang suapin aja. Ayo buka mulut. Aaaaa" Kata Kyuhyun dan menyendokkan sesuap bubur ke mulut Sungmin. Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu. "Kyuh~ aku gak mau makan lagi. Rasanya mual." Kata Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Ming, apa kamu hamil ya?" Kata Kyuhyun menebak.

"Mwo?! Mana mungkin Kyuh~ aku namja." Kata Sungmin. "Mungkin saja, buktinya Bummie hyung bisa." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengelus perut Sungmin. "Tidak semua namja bisa Kyu. Mungkin aku salah satu yang tidak bisa. Mianhae." Kata Sungmin dan menunduk. "Aku percaya kau bisa Ming. Besok kita ke dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ani. Tidak mau. Kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit. Lagian besok kita akan liburan ke pantai." Kata Sungmin dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Arra. Nanti aku panggilkan dokternya saja. Sekarang minum obat dan istirahat ok?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka bungkus obatnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil obatnya. Segera meminumnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukan ini. Aku ingin tidur dipelukanmu." Kata Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Ne Ming.. Jalja~ Sweet dream chagi.." Kata Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mencium keningnya.

"Kyuh~ ayo kita berangkat sekarang~" Rengek Sungmin manja dan menarik selimut Kyuhyun. "Sebentar yeobo.. Ini kan masih pagi.. Masih ngantuk." Kata Kyuhyun dan kembali menarik selimutnya. "Kyu jahat!" Seru Sungmin dan mengembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengeliat dan menyibakkan selimutnya. "Ini masih jam 8 Ming~ kita berangkatnya nanti sore." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa harus sore? Aku terbangun dan tidak tau mau mengerjakan apa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluan kita dan kita tinggal berangkat." Kata Sungmin dan mem-poutkan bibir M nya. "Tapi Ming.. Bukannya lebih baik sore?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menguap. "Kalau sore berangkat pasti malam sampainya. Aku mau melihat matahari tenggelam nanti." Kata Sungmin tersenyum lebar membayangkan matahari tenggelam yang indah.

"Arra Ming~ Kyu siap-siap dulu dan kita sarapan dulu. Jam 10 kita berangkat." Kata Kyuhyun dan duduk dikasurnya. "Yay! Gomawo Kyunnie!" Seru Sungmin senang dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Eum, ne ming." Kata Kyu dan mulai beranjak dari kasur.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai bersiap-siap dan sarapan, mereka langsung memulai perjalanan ke pantai. Sungmin menguap terus saat di mobil. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya sebentar. "Eh? Wae kyu?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan ke jok belakang, mengambil selimut. Kyuhyun kembali ke jok pengemudi. Kyuhyun menyelelimuti Sungmin sebatas leher. "Ming tidur ne? Istirahat biar nanti sampai masih segar ne? Kyu lihat ming sudah mengantuk dan lelah." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Arraseo yeobo~ Ming tidur dulu. Kalau sudah sampai panggil Ming ne?" Kata Sungmin. "Ne Ming. Tidurlah." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai sebelum jam 5. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal ke dalam villa. Kyuhyun memegang kening Sungmin sekilas. "Sudah baik." Gumamnya pelan dan mengambil handuk, untuk mandi.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Sungmin sudah bangun dengan memeluk boneka Bunny nya.

Awalnya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan cemberut, tapi merona akhirnya. Karena Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi masih berbalut handuk dari pinggang sampai lutut, mengekspos bagian atas yang seputih susu. Dan rambutnya masih basah menambah kesan sexy didalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Eh Ming, sudah bangun. Mandi dulu Ming." Kata Kyuhyun dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain. "Eh, ne Kyu. Pakai bajumu Kyu nanti masuk angin." Kata Sungmin dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan bunny nya. "Ne Ming." Kata Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Eh eh! Kyu mau ngapain?!" Kata Sungmin panik. "Kamu kenapa Ming? Kyu cuma mau ambil pakaian. Atau Ming gak mau Kyu pakai pakaian?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menunjukan 'smirk' kebanggaannya. "Eh, a-ani! Ming mandi dulu." Kata Sungmin gugup dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, KyuMin langsung keluar dari villa dan menuju sebuah pondok dekat villa untuk menikmati sunset di pantai. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kyuhh~ bisakah kita bertahan sampai akhir?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke Kyuhyun. "Eh? Kenapa tanya begitu Ming? Tentu saja bisa. Kalau tidak bisapun, aku akan mempertahankannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin, menyalurkan cinta mereka dari tatapan mata itu. "Gomawo Kyu~ semoga perkataanmu benar." Kata Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun. "Jangan bicara gitu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun dan langsung mencium bibir M Sungmin.

"Mphhh~" Desah Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Sungmin, menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin mengalungkan tangan ke leher Kyuhyun dan meremas pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan badannya, wajahnya menghadap ke leher Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup leher putih itu, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan meninggalkan bekas dileher putih itu.

"Eungg Kyuuhhh~" Desah Sungmin dan menjenjangkan lehernya. Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "Ming, bisakah kita kembali ke villa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk. "Of course babyy~ c'mon!" Seru Sungmin dan memeluk leher Kyu erat. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal kembali ke villa.

Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan Sungmin di kasur, membuka kemeja Sungmin dan langsung melahap benda pink kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras. "Akkhhh kyuuhh..." Desah Sungmin dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu memelintir nipple Sungmin yang satunya. "Nnggghh Kyuu~" Begitulah suasana dikamar itu, semakin panas dan suara erangan yang keras, berlanjut sampai menjelang pagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Matahari mulai ingin mengusik dua namja yang masih saja tidur. Tetapi mereka tetap saja tidak terusik meningat mereka baru tidur jam 2 dini hari. Tetapi Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terbangun karena merasakan perutnya melilit-lilit membuatnya tak tahan dan segera mencari handuk kecil, membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ya, karena 'kegiatan' mereka membuat mereka berdua kelelahan dan langsung tertidur dengan keadaan naked dan hanya berbalut selimut tebal.

"Hoek.. Hoek.." Morning sick kembali menyerangnya. Sungmin membuka kran air dan bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang dan memapah Sungmin. "Ming gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang terus saja mengalir dari pelipis Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab Kyuhyun, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akhirnya Sungmin jatuh pingsan. "Ming? Ming!" Seru Kyuhyun dan langsung menggendong Sungmin kembali ke kamar, merebahkan Sungmin dikasur mereka.

Kyuhyun membersihkan diri dan tubuh Sungmin, memakaikan Sungmin piyama bunny kesayangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menuju suatu ruangan di villa itu, menghampiri seseorang yang memakai jas putih. "Dokter Kim, aku butuh bantuan." Kata Kyuhyun. "Ah, ne Tuan Muda Cho." Kata orang yang dipanggil Dokter Kim oleh Kyuhyun dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sengaja memanggil dokter keluarganya untuk ikut karena kondisi Sungmin yang kurang baik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Dokter itu tersenyum aneh. "Chukkhae anda akan menjadi appa." Kata Dokter itu. Kyuhyun mencerna perkataan dokter itu. "Maksudnya, Sungmin hamil?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Nde. Sudah 3 minggu. Awalnya juga kaget tapi male pregnant itu ada dan sudah ada beberapa bukti." Jelas Dokter Kim. "Jinjja? Ini tidak salah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Saya yakin tidak salah. Jika ragu anda boleh periksakan di laboratorium nantinya." Kata Dokter Kim. "Ah, ne arraseo. Gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun dan menatap Sungmin yang belum sadarkan diri. "Ne. Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu." Kata Dokter Kim dan keluar dari kamar KyuMin.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin sampai sadarkan diri. "Eungg~" Sungmin mengerang melan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin fokus, menunggu mata foxy itu terbuka. Dan benar saja, mata foxy itu perlahan terbuka. "Kyuu~" panggil Sungmin. "Ne Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan terus saja tersenyum. "Aku haus~" Kata Sungmin dan perlahan duduk di kasur. Kyuhyun dengan segera mengambil gelas berisi air yang terletak di meja samping kasur mereka. Kyuhyun memberikan gelas itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin meminumnya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, wae? Kenapa daritadi senyum sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin. "Tak kusangka Ming~ disini ada kehidupan seorang Little Cho, malaikat kita." Kata Kyuhyun dan terus mengelus perut Sungmin. "Eh? Maksud Kyu.." Sungmin menggantungkan perkataannya. "Ne ming. Aku akan jadi appa dan ming, ming akan jadi eomma!" Seru Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal gomawo Ming. Saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. "Ne Kyu, nado saranghae"

-END-

Hwa! End deh /lap keringat/ otthe otthe? Mian for typo(s) -_- ehehehe  
Mian juga kalau gantung makhlum author baru ._.v  
Kalau ada waktu mau buat sekuelnya tapi author minta support dari reader ne ^^

Mind to RnR? Thankyou ^^


End file.
